


Garak!!! On Ice

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Written for the short but sweet prompt "Bashir takes Garak ice skating."





	Garak!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfiniteCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/gifts).



Julian looked into the mirror. Even though in most ways he had superhuman qualities, one ability he lacked, was a sense of fashion. This had never bothered him, until he met Garak. The man that was a tailor and so much besides that. But the part Julian liked to focus on was that he was a tailor with an eye for fashion. Sometimes he thought that Garak had all the taste and ability in this field, that Julian lacked.

The only thing Julian could wear without getting laughed at was his uniform. Of course he knew that when Garak was laughing, he did not mean anything by it, it was friendly banter. It was also not always laughter, sometimes it was downright displeasure at Julian’s clothes, that even escalated into a small row between them, but Garak did not seem especially bothered by it.

So now, as Julian was standing in front of the mirror in his quarters, he thought about what Garak would say about his outfit. He wore blue trousers, similar to the shade of blueish-green in his uniform, he had also thrown on an old pullover from before his Starfleet days. It was a thick wool material, purplish blue and it was really warm. That was exactly why he had chosen it. He was going ice-skating with Garak.

Of course he could have the holodeck project ice without the cold, but for Julian that was just a part of ice-skating and he would not have it any other way, as much as Garak might complain.

He drew some curious looks from all sorts of people on the station, some of whom surely did not have any business looking at him funnily, given the way they dressed themselves. But he could not care less, because he was meeting Garak for an actual fun activity. That did not mean that bickering over literature was not extremely interesting or amusing, but he had been thirsting to spend some time with Garak outside of their lunches for quite some time.

The Cardassian was already waiting for him at Quark’s, clearly relieved when he finally spotted Julian.

“Doctor,” Garak offered with his signature smile, that made Julian’s heart speed up.

“Garak,” Julian responded with a grin of his own. “Ready to go skating?”

The Cardassian bowed his head in affirmation and followed Julian to the holodecks.

The doors swished open and before them lay an ice rink. Julian turned around and saw Garak frown.

“What is it?”

“It’s cold.”

Julian rolled his eyes. Of course Garak was going to be grumpy now.

“I told you so. I told you to put on something warm.”

“And ruin my style? My dear doctor, I know you don’t care about fashion or even your own looks, but some people do and I am one of them. I thought you know that.”

Of course Julian knew that.

“Aren’t there any warm and stylish clothes?”

Garak scoffed at him, lifted one eye ridge. Julian’s question was not deemed worthy of an answer.

“Well, the bad news is, I won’t give you my sweater, because without it, I’d be cold as well. But there’s also good news.”

Garak looked at him sceptically.

“And what would that be?”

“Ice-skating heats you up pretty fast.” Julian smirked at him before he made his way over to the bench next to the rink where two pairs of skates lay ready for them. He put his on and waited until a sceptical but willing Garak was ready as well.

He got up with ease, supressing a grin as Garak struggled, but found his balance quickly. They made their way onto the ice and after a few seconds of adjustment, Julian was as secure on his feet here as he was any other time. He did a few loops around the ice, rediscovering the cool thrill if gliding so easily, almost effortlessly and finally returned to Garak, who was doing surprisingly well, even though he claimed otherwise.

“This is deadly! I have never seen anything more dangerous to stand on, you do this for fun?”

Julian laughed at the exasperated look on Garak’s face.

“Indeed we do,” he replied and watched Garak’s expression go through several stages from disbelief to resolve.

He let go off the side of the rink and glid over the ice towards Julian. He carried himself remarkably well, but he stumbled just a meter before he reached Julian and out of a reflex, Julian grabbed him under the arms, but it was too late. Apparently Garak had already given up on standing back up, so he just slouched forward, crashing into Julian with his full weight pulling him down onto the ice with him. Julian found himself halfway buried under Garak who looked at him, accusation clearly visible in his exasperated expression.

“So now what?”

“Now we get up,” Julian replied breathlessly.

Garak raised an eye-ridge and shifted his weight so that he rested on his forearms looking down at Julian intensely. He swallowed; with Garak being this close, he could see every single fine, delicate scale around his ridges and the gradient of icy blue in his pupils.

“I might have many talents and skills, my dear doctor, but I can’t stand on this” he patted a hand on the ice. “It’s cold and it hurts and it’s slippery.”

“If you move, I can help you stand up,” Julian offered, but to his surprise, Garak grinned.

“I much prefer this position, dear.”

Julian’s breath hitched and his heart sped up. He was not sure what Garak meant. There had to be something hidden in his words, they were too obvious, Garak would never mean that. It was not at all his style to be this direct.

But when Garak’s finger stroked along his jaw and came to a halt beneath his chin, tilting Julian’s head upwards, Julian was not sure of anything anymore. Only that he needed Garak to kiss him now.

“Garak…” he sounded too desperate.

“Yes?” came the husky whisper from above him.

“Will you –” he swallowed. “Will you kiss me?”

Garak’s almost predatory grin widened another fraction.

“If I may,” he responded and Julian could do nothing but breathe out a soft “yes”.

Garak was gentle with him. In retrospect, Julian was not sure what he had expected, but it was perfect. It was also exciting. Julian had never kissed a Cardassian. Not many people could say that of themselves, but Julian could now vouch for just how much everybody else was missing out on.

When they broke apart, Julian was speechless. Garak’s expression was so soft, so caring that Julian felt like he was melting, even though his back was still firmly plastered to the ice below.

“I’ll take that offer now,” Garak muttered and sat down next to Julian.

Julian closed his eyes for a second staying absolutely still and took in the soft rustle of Garak’s clothes, the smell of him that still lingered all around Julian. The touch of his lips as if they were still pressed to Julian’s own.

Julian sighed ad stood up to help Garak to his feet, then off the rink.

“If I might ask another question?” Garak spoke up.

 Julian held his breath in anticipation of what was to come, then he exhaled and nodded.

“You take your children to do this?”

Julian burst out giggling, all the tension in his body dissipated as he held on to Garak’s shoulder.

“I don’t see why that’s so funny,” Garak said, a concerned expression plastered across his face, although Julian could see the faint smile Garak was trying to hide.

“It’s just –” Julian started. “Yes, we take our children ice skating.”

Julian could tell, Garak was judging him and all of humankind, but that did not stop the happy smile on his face as he linked his fingers with Garak’s as they made their way to the exit.


End file.
